


魔界自驾游

by sherrylxy



Series: …Reloaded [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Piercings, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy
Summary: 是个开车合集，DV，有梗就写，愛という名の咎的后续番外篇，新任魔帝和他老攻秀遍全魔界的故事，含少量亲情向和育儿内容（不过两个老混蛋越帮越乱，最后变成小V“我和我弟弟养我自己”）。肉不香，脑洞和沙雕的成分更重。各种奇怪的play，hurt/comfort，猎奇性癖，警告会放在每篇开头，注意避雷。瞎编的恶魔生理学社会学，很多恶趣味情节，黑泥出没，特别鸣谢老蒙（？）对本系列做出的巨大贡献（？？？另外看过前文的小伙伴们应该都清楚，但还是提醒一下，有Mundus/Sparda和MV，可能还会出现些奇妙的CP比如Argosax/Balrog，Alastor/Ifrit之类的，这里就不一一列举了……
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: …Reloaded [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395124
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. 论产后下奶与乳糖不耐（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是序章，车速还没飙起来，下章正式上车。口味不重，主题哺乳play，有穿环和乳链，灵感来自设定集里哥的那几套备选服装胸前都有条让人浮想联翩的链子……

“你是说，你们最近要在魔界’住’上一阵子？这边是没什么问题，反正最近也没多少恶魔出没，我忙得过来。就是Kyrie她们想看看V会有些麻烦……”电话那头Nero的声音意料之外的清晰，小孩对Vergil执意要把他’哥哥’带去魔界养这件事表现出了格外的宽容和理解：“不过，你们有地方住吗？”  
“在这之前我也不相信，你知道，我也算是来过魔界两三次了，每次不是鸟不拉屎的荒原就是满是毒气的洞穴，我一直以为这里是彻头彻尾的原始社会。”Dante不自在地挪动了两下屁股，软硬程度适中的绒布沙发忠实地承载了他的体重，不得不承认这个沙发比他事务所的要大得多，也舒服得多。他不禁咋舌，大多满身鳞甲的恶魔搞来这种精致高级的家具究竟意欲为何？Mundus这么多年把心思都花在享受上了吗？可恶，他知道这不太对，但还是难免犯酸。  
“你有空过来看看就明白了，你爸这边连扫地机器人都有……哼，Mundus那老头尽搞些奇怪的东西……”

Dante难以忘记Vergil顶着一张臭脸把他拉进这座“Mundus曾经的宫殿”时的情形，这里简直是电视广告里那些时下流行的新型智能公寓具现化，甚至更加黑科技，人类的智能家居还需要言语命令，而这边只需一个念头。他看着面前无比突兀的全息投影——只不过是内心随便想想老哥现在在干什么，眼前就立刻出现了远在另一个角落的房间的投影，说起来这是不是有点侵犯隐私啊？连声“Hey, Siri”都不用喊，他可不希望自己的胡思乱想全被一个房子给读了去。  
你当然可以用对待人类发明的人工智障一样的方法来命令它，它的名字叫“家（Home）”——Vergil提议。  
……这谁取的，真偷懒，估计不是Mundus，那老头明显是个中二病，看他在Mallet岛上建的那个满满RPG味的闹鬼风格古堡就知道。  
不过，这么便利的城堡，在Mundus死后居然没有其它恶魔鸠占鹊巢，实在是太神奇了，恶魔们都这么清心寡欲的吗？还是说魔界原生种们满脑子都是力量，不在乎这些？明明人间有不少忠于食欲色欲权力欲的。Dante在享用了全自动厨房出品的草莓圣代后，不禁感叹道。  
“怎么可能没有，”正忙于整理’育婴室’的Vergil讽刺地一笑：“这座城堡是活物，遵循魔力与血缘的契约，只听命于两人。它的自我防御系统十分完善，普通恶魔发现它都很困难，更不要说强占或者摧毁了。我们能命令它是因为Mundus已死，而斯巴达之子正是第一顺位的继承者。”  
Dante理了理背后的逻辑，被雷到，顿时觉得心爱的草莓圣代变得有些难以下咽。  
和他一样，Vergil也不喜欢这里，在Mundus死后，他宁愿风餐露宿在魔界流浪，也从未踏回这座魔王的宫殿一步。  
自然，他在多年以后选择回到百般排斥的噩梦之所，也并非没有理由。  
——V的体质不适合在人间生活。  
一开始，是新生的婴儿出现了哺乳后呕吐和腹痛的症状，在V（in Shadow）一脸尴尬的陪同下，他们再一次光顾了布拉德医生的诊所，经过一系列的检查后，得出了V有乳糖不耐症的结论。  
可能是早产的原因，医生解释说，部分早产儿会因为发育不完全，出现暂时性的乳糖不耐症状，无法消化母乳。这在人类中并不少见，比起先天性基因缺陷，不算严重，只需短期依赖无乳糖配方奶粉，之后会慢慢好转。  
Vergil的脸色不怎么好看，而听到可以暂时脱离母乳喂养，V在家长看不见的地方露出了松了一口气的表情。Dante看着两人截然不同的反应，想笑又不敢笑。  
笑出来的话绝对会被幻影剑扎成刺猬。  
天知道他这几天看着他哥喂奶的场景，内心有多挣扎。几次三番狠心无视了V求助的目光，他是不敢跟Vergil提让他换用吸奶器。手册上写得清清楚楚，产夫想怎么育儿，只要不对婴儿健康造成损害，最好顺着他的意。人类的产后抑郁非常难搞，而恶魔？哺乳期正是母体最暴躁的时候，稍有不慎，越界的老公就会挨上一顿胖揍，跟隔壁黑角龙一个级别。  
但没想到，本以为一个普通的小插曲，正是一系列灾难的开端。  
用配方奶粉，V完全可以自己喂饱自己，Dante享受了一阵不用半夜被Vergil踹醒，也不会被喂奶打断夜生活的滋润日子。但在这之后，V却接连几天高烧和哮喘，医生也检查不出病因。随着婴儿日渐衰弱，Vergil脸色阴沉得可怕，Dante也看得心慌，问成年的那个V，他也只是苦涩笑着。  
“我们在魔界的时间，太久了。”  
Vergil和V都猜到了原因，而Dante和Nero则一头雾水。  
如果说之前的发育型乳糖不耐是人类早产儿的症状，那对环境突变过分敏感，就是造成高等恶魔幼崽死亡率高的一大原因。  
“你的意思是，人间对V来说很危险？”听完了解释，Nero一脸担忧地问。  
“在他的身体成长得足够强大之前，是的。”Vergil正眼睛眨都不眨地给自己放血，Dante已经贡献出了他的那份，正趴在沙发上装死，两只强大半魔的血液构成了巨大的魔法阵环绕着婴儿，按Vergil的话说，是为了提供模仿魔界的生存环境，但这在Nero眼里，怎么看怎么像在搞什么邪神降临的仪式。  
天天放血也不是个办法，于是，当Vergil提出要带V去魔界时，Dante就做好了放弃熟悉的现代生活，找个山洞筑巢过茹毛饮血的原始人甚至野生动物生活的准备。  
谁知道他哥在魔界居然有房产，还比他的破事务所要豪华许多。

“也就是说，你们现在在魔界，等等那你手机信号是哪来的？”意识到自己正和老叔打超级长途电话，Nero背后冷汗浮现，天啊他这个月的话费账单不会爆炸吧？  
“……我也不知道，估计又是前魔帝搞的什么奇怪装置？”Dante在发现城堡里居然有网络和卫星电视信号时吓了一跳，Vergil对这些不甚在意，但据他所说，Mundus闲着没事干成立了个“魔界皇家科学学会”，专做些其它恶魔看起来没什么用处的研究——他该不会是想收集七个人类灵魂打破魔界封印吧？Dante随口吐槽。  
这什么魔帝啊？兼职小叮当吗？Nero也很无语。  
挂断了通话，Dante无所事事地在沙发上滚了一圈。他确实无事可做，育儿工作他干得最多的就是当个魔力充电宝，在这方面Vergil也没好到哪里去，除了最开始整理尘封已久的城堡，V包揽了剩下的所有工作，毕竟没有谁能比自己照顾自己做得更好了。  
他和Vergil就像狮群里的两只镇场子的雄狮，但魔界的恶魔们早就对斯巴达之子闻风丧胆，他们也不屑于去欺压弱者扩充领地。于是，无架可打又与狩猎无缘的雄狮们只能窝在家里慵懒地打着哈欠。Dante倒是能随遇而安，而失去了喂奶这项唯一工作的Vergil，烦躁指数则是与日俱增。  
咚地一声，城堡大门洞开，每日定番出门巡视领地的Vergil大步流星地走了进来，夹杂这魔界特有的血与硫磺的气味。Dante迅速摆脱了四仰八叉化成一滩水瘫在沙发上的状态，一手搭在沙发背上，一手撑着下巴，露出了最自信迷人的笑容迎接归来的魔王。  
作为一个比认不出女朋友画了不同眼妆的直男高出不知多少段位的男性，Dante一眼就看出，他哥今天没有穿平时那件藏青色大衣，虽然款式和颜色类似，但前襟的剪裁和衣袖上的花纹完全不同，外层马甲也换成了稍长的款式，最醒目的要数那条银色流苏的胸链，几乎是紧绷在因为处于哺乳期而比平时更加丰满的胸前，看得他咽了一口口水。  
但是，魔王看都没看双腿大张脸和裤裆都在表达“呀啦那一卡”的’王后’一眼，径直走向二楼，中途却被Dante一个闪身抓住了人，压在墙边。  
背靠着柔软的挂毯，Vergil正想问“你在发什么疯”，Dante却把头埋进了他的肩颈。  
“你身上有血的味道，”Dante吸了吸鼻子：“是你的血，怎么，居然还有恶魔能伤到你？”  
“你是狗鼻子吗？”Vergil哼了一声：“知道就赶快让开，我去处理……伤口。”  
Dante皱起眉，这不对劲，以他们的恢复能力，很难留下新鲜的持续流血的伤口，除非……  
Dante伸出手，刚好Vergil打算瞬移躲开，他下意识地勾住了对方胸前的银链。  
Vergil的惨叫有一半硬生生地憋回了喉咙里。  
哦，Dante揽住了双脚发软的哥哥，他好像明白是怎么一回事了，他想。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章正式上车……我真的好啰嗦啊（抓头  
> 老蒙在小写世界里毕竟也是个统治人间上千年的魔王，给自己折腾的形象还是个霸道总裁，感觉他对人类科技应该会很感兴趣。  
> 有Undertale的梗，这么比喻可能有些不恰当，爸爸达在我脑中的形象其实接近羊爸和羊妈的混合体。


	2. 论产后下奶与乳糖不耐（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哺乳，穿环，乳链，双性哥，抹布描写，微R18G——我就是个烂人，我自豪。  
> 我家的哥脑子里黄色废料一直比蛋多……虽然在其他所有人（主要是Nero）眼里大概是反过来的，谁叫蛋嘴欠呢，固有印象害人。  
> V是唯一知道哥私下是个什么德行的人。

在魔界，母性总是伴随着疯狂与残暴。  
Vergil见过一些痛失幼崽的恶魔，尤其是那些类哺乳的物种，她们在失去了嗷嗷待哺的小嘴后终日哀嚎，徒劳地磨蹭肿得像柚子一样的哺乳器官，把怨气发泄到周围的一切上。有些甚至会去偷取抢夺他人的子嗣，同类或是非同类。被强制“领养”的幼崽往往结局悲惨，有的被剧毒的母乳杀害，有的因为营养不良夭折，而幸运点的，最终也难逃从本能中清醒过来的“养母”的毒手。  
他曾亲眼目睹一只Arachne——谁知道这些人首蛛身的恶魔居然也是会哺乳的——将养育了近一个月的“养子”用蛛丝细心缠绕，注入消化酸液，和其它的猎物一样挂在巢穴中的墙壁上。而她昨天还在用同样的手法给幼崽编织温暖的床榻，用身体给它遮风挡雨。  
在摆脱了过量催产素的影响后，一朵用自己的血与奶水浇灌生长的小花，也不过是一株路边的杂草罢了。  
Vergil抓着一只Riot幼崽的尾巴倒拎着它，小家伙还未发育完全的爪子杂乱无章地扑腾着，分叉的舌头四处乱舔，咿咿呀呀地叫。还没长牙的小嘴倒是可以，但这舌头让他不太舒服，Vergil微微皱眉，随手把它丢还给一旁跑也不是打也不是，只能发出绝望的嘶嘶声的成年Riot。  
大蜥蜴爆发出了远胜于战斗时的速度，叼起孩子连滚带爬地跑路。  
Vergil揉着眉心，分明地听见隐藏在四周的窃窃私语。恶魔嚼舌根的能力丝毫不逊于人类，恐怕他领地附近正在带崽的恶魔们要集体搬家了——一个强大的，产后躁狂，又无处消耗过量奶水的高等恶魔，对周遭的恶魔幼崽来说堪称灭顶之灾。  
天地良心，它们当他是那种没有理智的母兽吗？随便逮只奇形怪状的婴儿就喂奶？虽然在抓起不知死活凑过来的小蜥蜴时，他的心里确实闪过了这种念头，但那不过是激素刺激下的本能冲动，如果不能抑制住的话，就太愧对他身上高等恶魔和人类的基因了。  
但是，靠，这真的不怎么好受，Vergil觉得自己全身好像泡在甜腻的奶水里。  
Nero刚出生时完全是另一种状况，小孩得使出字面意义上吃奶的力气，才能从“母亲”贫瘠的胸脯里榨出乳汁来，那时候，他甚至觉得自己生了个小吸血鬼，又或许，让那孩子直接咬破他的血管还更加来得轻松。  
而当他独自离开Fortuna时，整个人都轻飘飘的，直到夜半惊醒时才想起已经没有那永不满足的小嘴等待着他的喂养。  
在“众目睽睽”之下，Vergil自然不想把手伸进衣服里去揉捏胸前的酸涨，紧身马甲早已经浸湿了一大片，空气中弥漫着诱人的香气。拜这状况所赐，他最近不得不频繁更换衣服，幸好城堡里有着堪比时装秀后台的大型衣橱，而Mundus虽然变态，收藏的服装品味却都算得上不错。  
Vergil摩挲着挂在外套胸口处的装饰银色流苏。  
他需要些其它刺激，以防自己真的被激素冲昏头，抓只小恶魔来发泄’母爱’。

Mundus曾在他的肋骨上穿环，左右各12对，有的直接穿在软骨上，有的穿透肋间肌卡在肋沟上，拽动的时候金属直接摩擦敏感的神经。恶魔们将收集来的珠宝挂在各个环上，他被打扮得像一棵过分花哨的圣诞树，苍白的躯体上缀满了华而不实的装饰。  
它们膜拜他，像膜拜孕育万千子孙的森之黑山羊。  
可是，他只有两个乳头，又怎么能哺育所有子孙呢？  
于是银色的链子串起了每一个环，像绞索一样绷紧，他被吊起在半空中，鲜血顺着金属与皮肤交连处源源不断地流出，被或是滑腻或是粗糙的舌头舔掉。它们舔舐着，鲜血即是乳汁，每个孩子都能分享到属于它的那一份。  
还是不够，它们说。  
更多的冰冷刺入皮肉，血腥狂宴持续着，蛮力的扯动让骨肉变形，他感到自己正在逐渐变成黑云般的肉块，被来自四面八方的挤压榨出乳汁。  
可是，唯独胸前两点无人问津，与金属和唇舌无缘。Mundus的恶趣味让恶魔们不得不违反本能地遵从，而乖乖听话的孩子总归会得到应有的奖励。  
Vergil被放下来时头昏脑胀，比起痛苦更多的是麻木，他整个人像是被血水与奶水淹渍过一遍，胸部肿胀得快爆掉。有双手将他拥入一个温暖的怀抱，冰凉柔软的东西吸上他一边的乳头，引得他发出高亢的抽泣，乳汁喷射而出，同时有只粗糙的手轻轻地揉着被冷落的一边。  
他忽然很想念Dante，小猫一样的舌头喜欢在做爱时一点点舔过乳头，直到它们硬得像石子。他的弟弟像个口唇期永远不够满足的孩子，而他心中有永远不知满足的anima。  
“怎么，给死去的孩子哺乳让你这么兴奋吗？甚至喊起了其他男人的名字。”  
他抬起头，头顶上血红的三个眼睛正毫不留情地嘲笑着。

Dante把Vergil抱进了二楼的卧室，压在墙边，彻底开敞的风衣让Dante看清了胸链末端的银质挂钩是如何穿透布料和皮肤，刺入勃起的乳头。  
他忍住了咽口水的冲动，空气中弥漫着血与乳的气味，他俯身隔着布料舔了舔坚硬的凸起，金属钩早就被过热的体温煨得滚烫，Vergil瑟缩了一下，却没有阻止。  
在默许下，Dante迫不及待地解开了马甲的拉链，却在脱到一半时犯了难——Vergil隔着衣物给自己穿了俩乳环，不摘下来衣服会被链子卡住，根本没法脱。  
还没来得及进行下一步，Vergil早已预料到他卡壳的原因，蓝光一闪，碍事的布料成了碎屑。  
Dante看着Vergil收起部分魔化的利爪，好吧，浪费就浪费点吧，反正他哥也不缺衣服。  
紧身皮裤也遭受了一样的命运，原本禁欲系的风衣和长筒靴在完全真空的穿着下，也变得好似特殊的情趣套装。更不要说那条显眼的银色流苏正坠在裸露的前胸，随着呼吸起起伏伏。  
Vergil双腿交叠靠着墙壁，最初被撞破秘密时的羞耻心早已消失无踪，好整以暇地等待着。Dante双眼直勾勾地盯着抖动的流苏，瞳孔变得狭长，像猫咪盯着彩色羽毛的逗猫棒。  
“如果你只想看着，我们可以去书房继续上次读到一半的小说——就这样，你想看多久就看多久。”Vergil在“就这样”上加了重音，Dante翻了个白眼，不，他可没有在这方面上自虐的习惯。看着他哥真空穿外套坐在椅子上，双腿交叉，肌肉紧绷，把一本硬皮精装古董书放在光裸的大腿上，乳链随着翻页的动作摆个不停？他的炮会爆炸的。  
“我没有那种变态爱好。”Dante扯着链子把Vergil拖到床边，对方的态度算不上消极却也并不积极响应，刚刚有愈合迹象的穿透性伤口又一次被扯得裂开，颤抖的双腿和骤然粗重的呼吸难掩被虐的渴望。  
Dante叹了口气，他们双双躺倒在柔软的床上，他的脸紧贴着Vergil的胸膛，胡渣蹭在泛红的皮肤上。他咬住红肿挺立的乳头，绕过尖锐的金属舔舐逐渐发硬的乳晕，还带着手套的手掌轻轻覆上，按摩周围的肌肉与脂肪，那里因为乳腺分泌了过多乳汁而肿胀，仿佛长了一对女性的乳房。Vergil伸手揪住他后脑的头发，他看不见对方的表情，但那下压着想让他整个人埋进胸膛的力道，和忍不住勾起他的腰的小腿，让Dante确定对方对自己的服务算得上满意，甚至还想要更多。  
灵活的舌头顶住银钩的一端上推，露出的尖端被推回了乳肉里，Dante叼住另一端的扣环用力一扯，几乎与乳头长合的金属就这么被他扯了下来。Vergil发出了急促的惊叫，Dante还没来得及吐出舌头给对方展示自己的成果，就被奶白色的乳汁喷了一脸。  
Dante抹了抹额前湿淋淋的长刘海，看着Vergil双腿间粘腻的体液已经沾湿了外套下摆，哇，他哥刚刚光靠被揉胸就高潮了？有那么爽吗？  
Vergil刚从片刻的失神中恢复，就看见Dante一脸茫然地低着头，带着点困惑（还有点委屈？）看着他。满头满脸湿漉漉的，略下垂的眼睛湿润像一汪湖水，银色的睫毛上还挂着奶珠。  
他不合时宜地想到了刚出生的小猫崽，即使他的弟弟已经是个一米九身材壮硕一脸胡茬的中年男人。  
该死的激素，该死的生理。  
Vergil扑哧一声笑了出来，Dante反应过来怪叫着“哥你怎么突然射我一脸！”，他拉近开始聒噪的弟弟，伸出舌头舔掉了对方脸上的液体，像母猫在给小猫舔毛。  
他的脑子大概是被哺乳期的母性给操坏了，才会把Dante这么凶恶的恶魔看成一块美味的小蛋糕。  
“继续，”舔完“毛”，Vergil的膝盖顶住Dante精神抖擞的裤裆：“你这里不打算闲着吧？”  
“这次试试全喝下去，怎么样？”  
Dante仰头看着笑得差点尾巴也翘起来的哥哥，拽起还剩一半连着的乳链把对方拉了过来。  
哼，你也就现在得意一会了，待会准备好哭着求饶吧！  
Dante在Vergil“你怎么把这东西也带来了”的目光中，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出了吸奶器。

几小时后，Dante像只餍足的老猫，打着嗝以一副事后烟的姿势靠在床头舔着草莓棒棒糖，Vergil整个人埋在被子里不想理他，床边的地上躺着几个封好的瓶子，里面装满了白色的乳液。  
“下次，我找Nero借他的穿耳器过来，我们可以一起挑一对……这东西和耳钉耳环应该区别不大吧？算了，改天问问Nero去。”  
Vergil哼了一声，Dante全当他是同意了。  
“话说，这些魔人奶怎么处理？我真的喝不下了，V乳糖不耐，哥你要不……自销？”  
被子团不自然地蠕动了两下。  
“……给Nero吧。”

END or TBC？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写恶魔们搞生殖崇拜，膜拜莎布.尼古拉斯一样的哥，一本满足。  
> 这次拉灯了，下次再让他们干个爽。


End file.
